muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Toughpigs
Creature Shop Actors Hey, I saw the deletion of Jackie Chan. Which I would have done anyway, since it's this same recurring anonymous person who creates strangely written, often POV hit and run entries on people, even when they do deserve their own pages. In this case, though, he seems to have been prompted by the red-link on Around the World in 80 Days. So this brings up an old question, re "Creature Shop Actors" if the only connection isn't even Creatures, just digital effects. Should we go ahead and un-redlink those, or what? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:13, 1 January 2007 (UTC) :Oh, no -- I forgot about 80 Days. I took that out because it was just some loser anon who created it. No, a Jackie C page would be cool. -- Danny (talk) 04:15, 1 January 2007 (UTC) ::Yeah, they actually mentioned it, but of course with no formatting, weird syntax, and no category tags. Though if that's the case, then I'd just as soon wait to recreate it until we have a picture, unless some other *reliable* contributor takes a stab at it of course. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:20, 1 January 2007 (UTC) Blocks Sorry, I didn't see the guy's name in the block history, and there was no vandal tag, and a brief glance at the history didn't suggest the reason instantly (apart from the message, certainly, but then we have kept a few folk with questionable grammar skills around as long as they're actually productive). Would it be worth trying to come up with a variation of the vandal tag, just so it's clear when users have been banned, and makes it easier for reference if they either somehow get out from under it, or come back in? I mean, some cases you never forget, but with the minor one's it's not always obvious, and it also makes it easier, if they do somehow come back around whining, to have something to point to. I might try to do something with it later. Oh, and glad to have you back from vacation (and Scott too). For a few days, it was just Guillermo and me, off and on, and that's when the crazies decide to come out. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 03:44, 31 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, don't worry about it. I don't know how that guy got through, but it doesn't matter. We could probably come up with something, but it's not usually a big deal. And it's good to be back! I saw what you guys went through while I was away... What a pain! -- Danny (talk) 03:52, 31 December 2006 (UTC) ::Indeed it was. Especially on dial-up! But on the plus side, while at the library yesterday, I finally added that Joseph P. McCarthy page, and input a few things I managed to take with me on CD (though tragically, the CTW archives CD was lost in transit). And Target's after-Christmas sale is slowly yielding assorted, esoteric Wikiable merchandise, like a Kermit alarm clock (which I needed anyway). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:55, 31 December 2006 (UTC) Quotes Hey, can we reach a compromise on Gertha? I know we've gotten rid of quotes as subjective, and I've been aware that that page stuck out for some time. But the difference in that case is, well, there's no ready access to either the special or script for most people, so it was less a means of pulling my favorites than trying to express characterization (and I'm not sure I feel like messing with a transcript comparison just yet). Looking at it, it may have been a bit overdone, but can I at least keep the exchange which shows how her dialogue was censored/altered between shooting script and final pilot? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:13, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, of course. I just happened to notice that we had some stray pages with Quotes (some of them mine, sadly), and I wanted to zip around and remove them. Nothing personal against Gertha. I would suggest, actually, that instead of putting it under a "Quotes" heading, you make it part of the article text. Put in a line or two about the alterations, and then put the quotes. -- Danny (talk) 15:14, 25 December 2006 (UTC) ::Yeah, I hadn't really done any work on it since way back when we were all young and foolish, and we still had those big honking seperate character quote pages. I'll see what I can do later on. Plus it's also our only opportunity to get the phrase "edible underwear" into the Wiki, so I'd definitely like to preserve that. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 15:36, 25 December 2006 (UTC) :::I can't think of a more noble purpose. Merry Christmas, by the way. -- Danny (talk) 16:44, 25 December 2006 (UTC) ::::And to you, old chap! The Three Kings images make me happy. And I'm now the proud owner of Bela Lugosi Meets the Brooklyn Gorilla on DVD. Err, yay. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 18:29, 25 December 2006 (UTC) Torch Lady On Wheels Wheee...! — Scott (talk) 00:56, 20 December 2006 (UTC) :I know. You think I've blocked enough variations on that name yet? -- Danny (talk) 03:45, 20 December 2006 (UTC) ringy-dingy I just called you. Check your email. — Scott (talk) 03:23, 19 December 2006 (UTC) The Hey, just out of curiosity, is there a reason you added the preposition to The Grouch Jailer? Since in general we'd been taking it *out* unless it was clearly part of the name or proper title, or used in the film credits (and as regards the latter anyway, it wasn't). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:27, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :Oh, I dunno. I've just noticed that sometimes we don't have "The" when we need it, like "The Boop". The beginning of the article read "The Grouch Jailer was..." which I find clunky. But I haven't really been part of the Prefix conversations, so I probably shouldn't have bothered. You want me to change it back? -- Danny (talk) 02:33, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::Well, I generally use "The" in text just because it seems odd to say "a Grouch Jailer" unless there were several, and "Grouch Jailer was" makes it seem like an actual name. And in the actual Mopatop's Shop episode, the character is actually called "A Boop," but that seemed odd. If you think they work better with "The," though, that's fine, but in that case we'd need to discuss it, especially so Brad knows (his own sudden policy changing aside, I know he takes this stuff pretty seriously, and so does Scott). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:45, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::Yeah, sorry. I'm a dick. I have no plan. -- Danny (talk) 02:47, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::::You're not a Dick. I just wanted to know what was going on. I do agree fully in cases like The Ghost of Christmas Present and so on, where "The" is used in all dialogue and in any discussion of the character, as part of the fullname. It's just that we're trying to undo the other, so I needed to know what was going on. Just like the current events thing, so we're all on at least the same paragraph if not the same page. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:55, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Just to add to the confusion, shouldn't it be "The '''Grouch jailer' was..." anyway? =) Powers 21:14, 19 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::If you want to get that technical, it should be "The grouch jailor was..." — Scott (talk) 21:53, 19 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::Well, we usually capitalize Grouch. Powers 19:31, 20 December 2006 (UTC) Who's Afraid of Big, Bad TV? Have you seen this 1970 article from TIME? I'm guessing you have, but it's pretty interesting. I stumbled upon it while fruitlessly searching for additional info about the mysterious Miguel, whose existence I was unaware of until very recently. -- Ryan (talk) 19:08, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :Yeah, it's linked to from TIME, along with a bunch of other useful articles, full of details and quotes. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 19:15, 18 December 2006 (UTC) ::Oh, that is fantastic. I haven't seen that article, and I didn't realize that Time was making their old content available like that. If only it didn't involve blinking and flashing ads, which bring on my epilepsy something fierce. Thanks for showing me that! -- Danny (talk) 22:47, 18 December 2006 (UTC) :::It's a good article... I often forget that there was once a world in which Sesame Street was still considered a new show. I ended up printing it so I can read it epilepsy-free. -- Ryan (talk) 23:00, 18 December 2006 (UTC) Main Page picture nominations Why are you voting for a non-Christmas picture for Christmas? — Scott (talk) 15:52, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :Fascist. The Jim Henson picture is obviously going to win the poll for next week -- it's fantastic, and it should be our Christmas picture. I'm voting for the Fozzie Bear pic in order to save it for January. If nobody votes for it this week, it'll get eliminated. -- Danny (talk) 15:58, 17 December 2006 (UTC) ::Scrooge. — Scott (talk) 16:00, 17 December 2006 (UTC) :::You only say that because I'm badly dressed. -- Danny (talk) 16:12, 17 December 2006 (UTC) New contributor You told me in message to give you my name i'm Doug -- Mixed-chronicals Muppet Wiki User Name Policy See Talk:Muppet Wiki User Name policy#Using the policy on other wikis. --lE☺N2323 21:36, 14 December 2006 (UTC) Do not go to Mars Actually, you should go to Mars. Unless you are talking about Mars, then I do not recommend going. — Joe (talk) 15:11, 11 December 2006 (UTC) :What about me? Should I go to Mars? — Scott (talk) 04:05, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::Ohhh no, oh no, I'm a pig, I'm a pig, a pig, a pig, a pig... -- Ryan (talk) 04:48, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::I don't understand this. Why shouldn't Danny go to Mars? This seems like a pointless topic for a talk thread. --Minor muppetz 04:51, 12 December 2006 (UTC) ::::That's why it's on his user talk page, Michael. It's not a "talk thread," it's personal space and can be as casual or pointless as desired. Anyway, I prefer Neptune myself (not to be confused with Neptune, the Roman name for Poseidon). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:56, 12 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Personally, I love pointless talk threads. Can't get enough of them. And besides, this one is entirely on topic. Pigs in Space, what could be more Muppety? -- Danny (talk) 01:39, 13 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::I don't know. But probably not this. -- IAmRoland410 21:23, 13 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::Or this. :) --Cantus Rock 23:38, 14 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::::I would have put it otherwise. — Scott (talk) 05:52, 15 December 2006 (UTC) :::::::::Let's sing a song. *For breakfast!* *For breakfast!* *For breakfast!* *YEAH!* — Joe (talk) 17:01, 15 December 2006 (UTC) ::::::::::What about lunch? Or lunch? Or even lunch? -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:06, 15 December 2006 (UTC) Danny's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives